You Should Have Seen Your Face!
by nattie700
Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…
1. Default Chapter

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note: This is a little fun fic which I thought up to make me happy during the depressing chapters of Donovan's Getaway.

Chapter One

"Brrrriiiiinnggg!!!"

"Right on time," Sydney murmured as she sat up and switched off the alarm. She sat there for a second rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock. It read 11:53. Just as she had said, right on time. 

"This calls for some coffee," she said as she got out of bed and softly padded out of her room in her too big pyjama pants which dragged along the floor. She reached the kitchen and filled the kettle and set it to boil. As it boiled she stood there and stretched her arms above her head so that her bellybutton peeked out from under her too small pyjama top. Outside the window she could just see the moon surrounded by its little friends, the stars. The sky was clear and looked incredibly beautiful in its dark blue. She yawned noisily before taking the now boiled water and adding it to her instant coffee.

She sipped it cautiously as she walked into her lounge room and sat down on the couch. She pulled a blanket around her shielding her from the chilly atmosphere. She looked up at the clock.

The second hand moved motionlessly around the clock as it came back to the twelve and the minute hand moved before halting once again. 11:56. She stared at the minute hand focusing all her energy on it. She narrowed her eyes focusing on the lifeless minute hand willing it to move again. It moved 11:57. This time she relaxed as the second hand made it's was around the face again. The fun of pretending that you could move things with your mind disappeared too soon. 11:58. Tick…tick…tick…11:59. She put her cup down onto the coffee table and picked up the phone next to her. She began to dial a number which was very, very familiar. Bring, bring, bring, bring, she could hear it ringing on the other end. Tick, tick, tick…12:00… Showtime…

"Hello?"

TBC…

Hmmm wonder who's she's calling I know its sooo obvious but hey I needed a little cliffhanger so you would a leats review right? Please review. Even if you didn't like it please review and give constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter Two

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note1: Thankyou to all those people who reviewed! You seriously all made my day. I couldn't stop smiling! This is my attempt at a bit of humour and I know I should be focusing on Donovan's Getaway (naughty nattie-slap myself on back of hand) but I couldn't resist. I'll try to get the next chap of Donovan's Getaway up a.s.a.p

Authors Note2: This is Alternate Universe. So basically SD6 is gone but Syd still works at CIA, so does Vaughn. Vaughn and Syd are dating. The downfall of SD6 wasn't that long ago hence the use of Vaughn and Weiss.

Chapter Two

"Hello?" He answered the phone his voice thick with sleep. He couldn't open his eyes, they wouldn't open. It was too late to go into work. Who the hell was calling him so late at night? Whoever it was, this maniac would pay for depriving him of his sleep!

"Vaughn! Vaughn!" came the excited voice through the phone.

"Wha- Sydney?! What's wrong?! Where are you calling from?!" he asked his voice laced with worry.

"What? No nothing's wrong but Vaughn you have to listen to me-Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening!" she shouted through the phone.

"Sydney just calm down. Calm down. Now tell me slowly what the hell is going on!" he said trying to act like the calm one between the two of them. If he got too agitated that would just make Sydney go to another level of excitement.

"Well Vaughn," she started off in a much calmer voice. "IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!!!" she shouted.

"Wha-what? The hell are you talking about Sydney!" he asked surprise evident in his tone.

"IT'S SNOWING! IT'S SNOWING!" she yelled back through the phone and he was sure he could imagine her jumping up and down on her bed at that moment.

"What? No it's not Sydney. What on earth are you talking about? It's not snowing. It can't be snowing we live in L.A." he said slightly worried. Maybe she was delirious…but she sounded so excited.

"No Vaughn I'm serious look out your window! IT'S SNOWING!" she screamed excitedly.

"Are-are you sure?" he questioned. He was beginning to sway. He wasn't sure what it is. Whether it be that maybe some little part of him believed in miracles or the fact that Sydney was screaming down his phone. Not bothering to ponder the though anymore he rushed over to his curtained window with the cordless phone in hand. He pulled back the curtain and…

"Sydney, there's no snow," he said half relieved half disappointed.

"What?-oh I know," she choked out before a series of giggles.

"Syd what the hell are you trying to do. You knew it wasn't-well why did you call me?' he asked n as the news sunk in. His only response was more laughter.

"Sydney! What is this? You realize you woke me up…" he started as the anger began to rise.

"I know I'm sorry but I just had to I couldn't resist hearing you-" she started and broke off in more giggles.

"Sydney!" his voice began to sound quite dangerous.

"Okay, okay. What I'm trying to say is that," she started taking deep breaths. "April Fools Day!" she shouted excitedly and began to giggle.

"What? It's not April Fools Day yet it's only the-" he started to object.

"Nope. Look at your clock. It's already a new day," she said. "I just wish I could have seen your face!" she chuckled.

"Syd!" he groaned realizing how late it still was. "You woke me up!"

"I know I'm sorry I just couldn't resist hearing you like that. It was funny!" she explained cheekily.

"Yeah well you may think it's funny but I don't!" Vaughn muttered angrily.

"I'm sorry," she apologised again. "Look, if it makes you feel better I'll come see you today."

"I'm not sure I want to see you," he grumbled climbing back under the covers of his comfy doona.

"Awww. C'mon! After I pick Weiss up from the airport we can go out to lunch." He muttered something which she couldn't hear. "Please," she pleaded in her 'I wuv you Vaughn' voice.

That little voice of hers. The one she would always use to suck up to him. He could just imagine her now with those pleading, puppy dog eyes which were so brown that it looked so cu-aarghh! What was he doing? Oh no he was caving. He groaned. But he couldn't! Must-stay-angry-at-Sydney--too-hard-can't-stay-angry!

"Okay," he sighed. "After you pick up Weiss meet me at Palisade Shopping Centre out front."

"Okay," she said pleased but wary that Vaughn was still angry at her.

He sighed. "Okay bye," he started to take the phone from his ear when he heard.

"-and Vaughn?"

"Yeah?'

"I love you." She reminded quietly.

"Yeah, I know," he murmured softly. He hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to be an exhausting day. He lay back down not even wanting to think about what she would get up to tomorrow…

TBC

You like? Or you don't like? Please review and you'll get more! Oh and I have no idea if there's a Palisades Shopping Centre. I'm sorry if it's totally inaccurate but I live in Australia and I knew Palisades was something in America. I really don't know any places in Los Angeles except for attractions like Disneyland, Sea World, Universal Studios and that little mini-mart place next to a Chinese Shop where we got our supplies…


	3. Chapter Three

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note: I'm on a Daredevil high! This is a little fun fic which I thought up to make me happy during the depressing chapters of Donovan's Getaway. Ooohh I'm pretty proud of myself this one's pretty long! That's mainly 'cos I wrote most of it at school. Anyway please read it and Review lots 'kay? Goody!!!!

Chapter Three

Sydney pulled into Eric Weiss's driveway and turned off the engine. She got out of the driver's side while Weiss exited from his side. Sydney had just picked Weiss up from the airport from his latest trip overseas for the CIA. She had been feeding Weiss's dog while he was away. They both walked round to the boot chatting about the gossip in the CIA office that he'd missed.

"-And she was totally ripping the hair out of her scalp! I mean I swear I saw her yank out a whole handful!" she finished enthusiastically

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Women can be pretty scary when they want to," he chuckled shaking his head. Sydney shot him a death glare. "I meant that in the nicest possible way of course," he amended hastily and quickly turning his attention to the boot.

"Um Weiss?" she asked looking unusually nervous.

"Yeah?" he said as he lugged his bags out of the boot.

"Um you know that yo-yo, the pink one which you were looking for?" she replied looking anywhere but at his face.

"The Shiny Super Swirler?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, the sparkly one," she nodded fiddling with the name tag on his suitcase.

"I've been looking for that one for weeks!" he exclaimed before adding curious, "Why?"

"Well um-you can't be mad okay…but when I came to feed Alan yesterday…Prunella, the cat from next door…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"What did she do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well I knew that she and Alan got along fine so I let her in to give her some of the fish which was in your fridge-"

"Not my salmon!?!" he yelled mortified.

"No, well yeah, but I didn't give it to her in the end because…"

"Because?"

"Well I saw your yo-yo…"

"The Shiny Super Swirler?"

"I'm not sure. I think so, well you know they all look the same…"

"No they don't. The Shiny Super Swirler has a distinct swooshing sound which it makes when it-"

"Anyway," she continued, "I saw it and I figured that I'd try a new trick I learnt, you know Walking the Dog?"

"You didn't!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Errr…no I did, but, no I didn't break it or anything. I had a go and I did the trick but Prunella, ummm please don't be mad but-"

"Oh my gosh what did she do? Tell me what she did!" he practically yelled at her.

"She saw it going along the ground when I was doing the trick and must've thought it was a mouse or a rat," she whispered. "And then she pounced on it and grabbed it and ran away with it," she finished quickly.

"I am so sorry," she started to apologize when she saw Weiss's face. A face full of pure shock and disbelief which changed into one of complete misery. He couldn't believe it. The Shiny Super Swirler was the best in his collection and there were only 5 in the whole world! What had he done to deserve this?!

Oh no Sydney must feel terrible. If he hurt her then he'd be in deep trouble with Mike being all-protective of Sydney and everything. He must tell her it wasn't her fault at all to save his ass. He turned to the figure on his side and what greeted him, shocked him.

Sydney was doubled over and tears were running down her face. Oh no, she must really feel terrible! He tried to soothe her but now her face was buried in her hands. Finally she looked up but instead of seeing eyes full of anguish he saw them filled with amusement. At the sight of his face again she fell to the ground and started laughing loudly. More tears ran down her face and her throat and side began to hurt from laughing so much.

She rolled around on the ground and gradually her laughter subsided to giggling. Finally she stood up and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She noticed Weiss's face showed both anger and confusion.

"I guess I owe you an explanation," she murmured as she tried to keep from laughing.

"Right about that!" He was annoyed. No, scrap that, he was mad.

"Well I just couldn't resist to try it on you," she explained.

"Try what?"

"A trick," she said and looked up grinning wildly. She was met by silence and a cold stare. "It's April Fools Day silly, and I just had to see what would happen!"

Silence. "April Fools Day Trick?"

"Yup!" she replied  and grinned cheekily. "You Should Have Seen Your Face!" she said before laughing rowdily again.

"So you mean I still have my Shiny Super Swirler?" he asked intently.

"Yeah it's inside on the table-" she barely finished before he was up the front steps and was through the front door.

"Right...so that's two tricks and counting," she whispered proudly to herself.

She smiled broadly and got into her car. Time to go see Vaughn!

TBC

Authors Note: Naughty, naughty Syd! What she gonna get up to next? Do you want a particular trick in the story? I only have one more in mind at the moment making it a very short story so if you want a longer story please e-mail me or review with you ideas of April Fools Day tricks. I'm probably not as experienced as you tricksters out there so help me and REVIEW!


	4. APRIL FOOLS!

APRIL FOOLS!!!

Sorry I know that's really, really mean but this fic is about April Fools Day isn't it? Well now 'cos I feel real bad about doing that-bad nattie! Bad!- I'll give you a bit of a teaser for the next chapter okay? Please don't be too mad. Just have a bit of a chuckle and grin at how stupid the joke was before reading the teaser. Thankyou for all you reviews, especially the ones about tricks! Loved the Kendall with whoopee cushion one. Many thanks to Colly E. for her wonderful pranks! Not sure if any of them will be put in the fic but I had a really good laugh over them!

Anyway, here's your teaser that was scribbled quickly onto the back of my Religion homework…

Part of Chapter Four

"I'm here!" she announced to the back of Michael Vaughn before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his back. She clasped her hands together in front of his stomach. When she didn't receive an answer she unclasped her hands and moved round so she was standing in front of Vaughn and wrapped her arms back around him, burying her face in his thick jumper.

"Love you," said the muffled voice from the jumper. No answer just stony silence. Finally his arms came up and wrapped around her back and he rested his chin on her head.

Oh no! What's wrong with Vaughn? Why is he being so quiet? Why didn't he say he loved her back? Why is he wearing a thick, woolly jumper in the hot Los Angeles weather? Who knows??? I do…and you can know too if you all review I'll put up the next chapter okay?


	5. Chapter Four

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note: This is a little fun fic which I thought up to make me happy during the depressing chapters of Donovan's Getaway. And mind you those depressing chapters are slowly passing. Thankyou one and all for your reviews, they all seriously make me jump up and down with joy.

Chapter Four

"I'm here!" she announced to the back of Michael Vaughn before wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his back. She clasped her hands together in front of his stomach. When she didn't receive an answer she unclasped her hands and moved round so she was standing in front of Vaughn and wrapped her arms back around him, burying her face in his thick jumper.

"Love you," said the muffled voice from the jumper. No answer just stony silence. Finally his arms came up and wrapped around her back and he rested his chin on her head. 

They stood like that for moment outside the Shopping Centre before breaking apart.

"Are you still made at me?" she asked knowing perfectly well that he was.

"Yes," he answered half-heartedly. A much as he hated staying angry at her she needed to learn that he did get angry and could stay angry.

"But it was only a small joke," she pleaded.

"Still."

Why was he making such a big deal out of this? "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" she questioned angrily.

"Look, this might not be a big deal to you but it is to _me_. Being the youngest out of all my cousins, _I_ was the one who was victim to all those jokes! And because I was an only child I had to try and stick up for myself in the battlefield!" he fumed.

She sighed immediately saddened. She had not wanted to hurt him. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "It wasn't meant to be like that. It's just that you know how minimal my fun is with such a serious job and it's almost impossible to keep a sense of humour with my Dad and Kendall around."

He sighed with understanding and all the anger oozed out of him. "Yeah," he agreed. "Okay I'm not angry any more," he informed.

"Good," she smiled and gently kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He grinned back at her and put his arm around her waist. "C'mon let's go inside."

Authors Note: I know there weren't any tricks there which is kinda disappointing but I have a small but funny trick coming up in the next chapter and you'll never guess who delivers it with such grace. Anyway please review because it'll make me so happy…


	6. Chapter Five

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note: Sorry this one took me a while. Just letting you know that this is Alternate Universe so I've made it that GOOD Francie is still around and she and Will are hopelessly in love with each other.

Thankyou all again for all your reviews. They really keep me going. And after this go read Donovan's Getaway okay?

Chapter Five

Inside the busy shopping centre Sydney immediately saw her fiends Will and Francie making their way towards them through the busy crowd. She pointed them out to Vaughn who still seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Francie asked jovially.

"We just decided to go out today," answered Sydney. "How 'bout you two?"

"Well _Miss_ here decided it was time to go out and buy something as a couple," Will explained sarcastically. "But, you know, I thought it'd be something like a toaster or a couch even, instead we end up buying hangers!"

"What is wrong with you? Hangers are good! Hangers are useful. Unlike that monstrosity of a treadmill you wanted to buy," Francie retorted over Sydney and Vaughn's laughter.

"So what's wrong with your boyfriend today, huh? As you can see mine is stuck on buying this ridiculous treadmill which will just become decorative in a few weeks," she continued.

"Oh, he's just a bit sore because I played and April Fools trick on him," Sydney grinned and pulled his arm back around her waist as he tried to detach himself from her at the mention of the prank.

"April Fools? I love April Fools! I am the King of April Fools jokes!" Will said heartily.

"You the _King of April Fools jokes_? P-lease!" exclaimed Francie. "He seriously sucks at it. He tries to get Syd and me every year but he never can," she explained to Vaughn.

"It's just that I find these pranks so annoying. And why did they have to make an international day for the mature residents of this world to picked on?" Vaughn cried passionately.

He was a good orator. Always had been. His dream one day was to use his public-speaking skills to become a dictator and take over the world, forever banning infuriating days like April Fools.

"See told you he was grumpy," smirked Sydney. Vaughn could be pretty funny when he was grouchy. He would get all defensive and go all 'let me get up on my soap box to lecture you'.

Vaughn just muttered something under his breath while the others smirked knowingly.

"Hey, your shoelace is undone," Will pointed out to Vaughn.

Vaughn looked down at his sneakers. Both laces on each shoe were done up in a neat bow just as he done them before he had left his house. He looked back up at Will. Gosh he must have cracked! Didn't realize it was going to happen so soon though…

Will was sniggering. His eyes danced in delight. He had found his new target for April Fools jokes. Hehehehehehehe.

"April Fools!" he shouted with glee. Before yelping and dashing away from Vaughn who was lunging at his neck with outstretched hands.

"Vaughn!" yelled Sydney as much as she hated Will's trick there was no need to strangle the guy. Although now and then she had these strange urges to do so when he brought up her drinking/karaoke singing days.

"Leave them," Francie sighed, "let the children play, have a bit of a run around. After all they deserve it for all the shopping they're gonna have to endure with us."

Authors Note: Yes, yes I know the trick wasn't _that_ funny but it's not meant to be 'cos it's from Will. And that was the only trick I managed to pull off on April 1st. But I managed to do it to 3 people! Anyway in one of the next chapters I might put a Jack/Irina scene. Do you want one? I'm not sure what it'll have but it won't have much Syd/Vaughn. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter Six

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.  Don't own Care Bears or Chicago or Catherine Zeta Jones.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Important: Irina is still around. I repeat she never escaped and her and Jack seem to be getting along fine now.

Authors Note1: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!!! Yes I am very proud to have been born today. Why? Because it's 10 days after Jennifer Garner's!! Thankyou for all you marvellous reviews and ingenious tricks! And I'm sorry but I can't see them all playing a trick on Sydney. My whole fic is about her having the 'power' and having heaps of fun doing so. Anyway this is my attempt at a Jack/Irina situation hope it's all right…

And I'm really proud of myself because I put the word mall in. Cuz I know that's an American term for shopping centre! Right I'll stop now before I embarrass myself…

Chapter Six

They walked side by side now and then walking in and out of shops. Sydney tried to hold his hand like any clingy girlfriend should and normally he didn't mind her doing so, but every time she took his hand he would squirm out of her grasp like a small child. She knew he was still angry about the trick as well as Will's childish prank and it made her just as determined.

Her mind was swayed from ways to make him give in by the two forbidding US Marshals trooping towards her. She nudged Vaughn intending to bring his focus to the guards too but Vaughn didn't need nudging as he was already staring at the spectacle, as were many other shoppers. The guards were clothed in the whole outfit from their helmets to their shiny boots. They also carried with them their guns and they held themselves upright in a rigid manner.

Sydney gawked openly with Vaughn as she saw who was behind them. None other then Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko. And trailing behind them were another two guards.

Sydney just stared waiting until they came up to her and her father told the soldiers to stop. She noticed that they seemed to have their arms linked. (Jack and Irina that is, not the US Marshals).

"Hi sweetie," her mother said sweetly and moved to hug her but was stopped by one of the guards. "Alright, alright! Sheesh! Does it look like I'm trying to murder her? Gosh! Can't a mother greet her daughter with a hug?!?" she complained before stepping back. She settled with greeting Sydney with a bright smile.

By the time that hoo-ha had finished Vaughn had already greeted Jack and they were quietly talking about…something.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sydney asked. How on earth did the CIA sanction a deadly criminal, who has killed goodness knows how many people and is driven by a desire to know everything about Rambaldi, on a field trip to the mall?!?!

"You don't have to sound so surprised Sydney," her mother replied curtly. "Just because I've been locked up in a cell for months doesn't mean I don't remember how to go shopping!"

"That's right!" Jack scolded. "I thought it would be nice if I took your mother out for some fresh air."

"Dad this is hardly fresh air!" Sydney exploded exasperated with both of her parents. They are completely nuts! And I can't believe they're still scolding me!

"I mean how on earth did the CIA allow this? It's insane! Isn't it Vaughn! Isn't it?!?" She elbowed him roughly while staring at him threateningly. Vaughn carefully avoided her icy gaze by staring at the invisible dot on the ceiling and mumbled something. She sighed in frustration.

"Sydney dear, there's no need to chuck a tantrum. I always thought as a child you were too quiet, now I know why. Because you were saving it all up for now. Isn't it? Well dear, you should go for those classes I sent Jack to. What were they called again? How to Deal With Your Anger…When the Slightest Thing in the World Upsets Y-"

She was cut off by Jack, "I decided to take your mother out on a bit of a date. You know, have a seafood lunch and then catch a movie, stuff like that."

"But how!"

"Oh it was easy. I just convinced Kendall to let me."

"But how would you get Kendall to agree? Let me guess you blackmailed him?"

"No, no dear your father's not that mean," cooed Irina gazing adoringly at Jack. "Not _my_ little Jacky."

Vaughn snorted but went back to his imaginary dot when both Irina and Jack glared at him.

"No. Nothing that drastic. I just threatened to tell everyone in the office about his little obsession with Care Bears," Jack put in.

"Care Bears?" Vaughn scoffed.

"Yes Care Bears. Kinda worrying actually," murmured Jack.

"But there was one condition though…" Sydney surmised.

"Yeah. We had to take this lot along with us," sighed Irina.

"Everywhere?'

"Yeah even into the cinema! Kinda annoying but once you get to know them they're not _too_ bad."

"So what have you done so far?' asked Sydney curious to find out what her parents called a 'date'.

"Well we went and had this nice seafood lunch. There was crab, lobster, some really nice fish and all that jazz," explained her mother.

At the mention of 'all that jazz' Jack thought it was his turn to have some in-put, "And then we went and saw the movie Chicago."

"Oh yeah that's a great movie. Catherine Zeta Jones was great in it." Vaughn said breaking his silence. "She's a good dancer and has a nice-" But he was silenced by another frown from Sydney. Back to that imaginary dot again.

"Oh yeah we went and saw that movie. We loved it!" Sydney finished.

"You'll never believe what your father did in the cinema Sydney," Irina burst out.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't even imagine her father munching on popcorn let alone in a cinema.

"Well during the start, right in the middle of All That Jazz…"

(At the mention of All That Jazz Vaughn started to hum it quietly).

"Someone let out this huge fart!" laughed Irina. "And then everyone turned to see who it was and-" she was overwhelmed by another bout of laughter. "And it was Harry here," she finished still laughing and patted the shoulder of one of the guards. By now the guard was red in the face.

Sydney stared at the guard in disbelief but then asked, "Then what does Dad have to do with it?…Oh no, he wasn't the one who did it…did he?" 

"No, no Sydney. Well he did something but not _that_," Irina corrected. "Well as I was saying, we all turned to look and poor Harry looked like he was about to have a heart attack. But then I looked at your father, and there he was rolling around on the ground laughing his head off!"

Jack started chuckling at the memory. "So of course I knew he was up to something so I hauled him to his feet and demanded to know what was going on," recounted Irina. "And of course he stopped laughing and became all serious…and then he-"

"It was and April Fools joke!" shouted Jack and giggled uncontrollably.

"Yes," grinned Irina, "It appears that your father placed a whoopee cushion on Harry's chair."

Sydney looked at her father in amazement. It was already quite a shock to see him _laughing_, but _him_ play an April Fools Trick? Just the thought of it sent her into a fit of laughter.

"Hey! Hey! Just think of how hurt Harry must be!" Vaughn said sticking up for the poor guard. He patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right. It's in their family. The whole lot. Insane," he soothed. This time he was confronted by three glares. Gosh that imaginary dot _is_ getting boring…

"Well dear, we have to get going and I imagine you two have a lot to do too," Irina finished hugging her daughter and shaking Vaughn's hand. Jack did so too.

Goodbyes were said and Irina and Jack _and_ the US Marshals walked off hand in hand. (Not the US Marshals, Jack and Irina.)

"Well they look happy," observed Sydney feeling very happy at the sight of her parents getting along. She reached for Vaughn's hand and this time he didn't squirm out of her reach. He'll let her win this round.

TBC…

Authors note: Did you like that? Was it all right? Please let me know by reviewing. And I got the idea of Kendall's obsession with Care Bears from my friend. I mean, fair enough, I find it quite understandable to have Alias as an obsession (me) or Charmed (my other friend) by _Care Bears_? Don't get me wrong, I love Care Bears (she's trying to convert me) but I've known her for 6 years and I just found out. Is that bad? Not knowing that your friend loves Care Bears? Hmmm…now I'm worried about myself now…


	8. Chapter Seven

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Feedback: nattie700@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Dedication: To my fab friends out there: Steph (the Charmed One), Gab (no Sarky fics for you), Kristy (Happy Birthday!!!), and Margie (who has a twin!!!)

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Authors Note: Sorry. Couldn't think. Couldn't write. Too much work. I didn't like this chapter…feel free to disagree…

Chapter Seven

"I think I'll have the Caesar Salad please," Sydney ordered before shutting the menu and handing it to the waiter.

They were seated inside a modern but comfortable cafe. There were a few people leisurely eating so there was only a slight buzz of chatter. The exception being their table which was in complete silence. They sat across from each other occasionally sipping their drinks and avoiding each other's eyes.

"You can't be still mad at me??"

"What?" Vaughn broke out of his reverie and realized what she was referring to and instantly put up his poker face. "What do you mean?'

Sydney sighed dramatically. Vaughn could be so childish sometimes. "I mean about last night. The trick."

"Oh that. No, no, not at all," Vaughn said in what he thought was his most convincing voice.

"C'mon Vaughn I can tell when your angry. Why do you have to be so childish? Why can't you just let it go?" Sydney asked anger boiling inside of her.

"I told you I'm not mad!"

"Well your tone of voice begs to differ!" she said heatedly. There was silence. "I just wish we wouldn't fight over such petty things!"

She sighed audibly.

He sighed audibly.

"Fine. We'll call a truce. No more fighting over stupid little things," he proposed.

She seemed to think it over weighing the pros and cons in her mind before…

"Deal." They reached across the table and shook hands.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands before we eat," Vaughn said standing up.

"'Kay."

Sydney watched Vaughn's departing figure carefully making sure the restroom door swung close behind him. She quickly pulled her handbag onto her lap and rifled through it. Striking gold she grabbed the red and white tube and leaned across the table. She carefully applied the contents onto the back of Vaughn's cutlery making sure none could be seen on top. She put the set down just as she saw the restroom door open to reveal Vaughns figure walking through it.

She dropped the tube into her bag and arranged herself in a nonchalant fashion in her chair. 

Vaughn looked suspiciously at her. Hmmm…maybe she's done something else. Well there's no whoopee cushion, already checked for that. He sat down. He picked up his glass of water and swirled it casually pretending to admire the glass. No sediment or indication of salt. He set it back down and looked back up at her. She was gazing at the paintings on the wall which seemed to be a thing all the women in the restaurant we're doing…women and art…he'll never understand either.

Finally declaring the table prank-free he relaxed and waited for the food to arrive. When it did and the steaming Chicken Parmigiana was placed in front of him he couldn't resist but to look up and see if Sydney was drooling over it too. After all he had told her to have Parmigiana instead of salad. She wasn't. Instead she was digging in, rather enthusiastically, into her salad. He shrugged. Another thing he didn't get.

He reached for his knife and fork and yelped in surprise when his fingers came in contact with cold, gooey…

"TOOTHPASTE!!" he yelped in disgust. Sydney burst out laughing.

"April Fools!" 

The rest of the restaurant seemed to be enjoying the sight of a young man waving his hands in the air shouting about 'toothpaste' to his partner because they started to laugh quietly.

"SYD!"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly wiping away the tears of laughter.

A frustrated grumble came from his angry red face before stomping off to the restroom.

Uh-oh…Spaghettio…looks like I went too far this time…thought Sydney worriedly…

TBC

Authors Note: Looks like this could be the second last chapter. I'm gonna miss this one…it was really just so I could be crazy and write anything. But a good thing is that I'll ba able to focus more on Donovan's Getaway and…maybe…a new fic.

I am yearning for reviews. Please, please review! I need reviews *shows puppy dog eyes* I know you can't resist my Puppy Dog Eyes!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

**You Should Have Seen Your Face!**

By nattie700

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters on the show. They all belong to J.J Abrams and Bad Robot Productions.

Summary: Sydney wants to have some fun…

Chapter Eight

They walked about a metre apart and Vaughn maintained this distance every time she tried to walk closer to him.

"Vaughn, I already said I was sorry a billion times," Sydney said exasperated latching onto his arm, this time not letting him escape. He didn't look at her. "Sorry a billion times more," she said pleading. He ignored her and just kept on walking.

She sighed and stood still stopping them in the middle of the shopping centre, "Vaughn I'm really sorry that I put toothpaste on the back of you cutlery. It was wrong of me to commit such a childish act and I am incredibly, incredibly sorry and regret it greatly. No words can express my remorse but I do hope that the next few words will help you to forgive me," she breathed in her face solemn. "I love you."

Vaughns reaction wasn't pleasing to say the least. He looked at her with a blank, almost bored expression. That was the last straw for Sydney. She had been patient and apologized numerous times and genuinely felt regret for doing the stupid tricks but she couldn't take it any more.

Her expression grew stormy in less then a few seconds and she erupted in anger. "I can't believe your acting so immature! I've apologized and said sorry and done everything but grovel on my knees, yet you stand there looking bored! What do you want from me?"

When he was sure her rant was over he sighed and looked away. "Let's just go ok?" he said knowing that Sydney could make an even bigger scene if she wanted to. He started to walk away.

He wasn't going to get away that easily. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. They stood there, both their faces contorted with anger and annoyance, staring each other in the eye, daring each other to break the link.

"Kiss me you fool."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

And he did.

THE END

Authors Note: Ok that's it. I was gonna put another April Fools joke in but I wasn't sure, I think I might just leave it. I was gonna put an epilogue in too but I don't want to drag it out any longer. Thankyou so much for reading my feeble attempts at writing a fic. I am really, really, really grateful for all your wonderful comments! Look out for my next fic coming soon!


End file.
